Clothing
Clothes, or clothing, are optional items that penguins can wear. Most clothes can only be purchased by members. Clothes can be bought in the Gift Shop (Catalog name: Penguin Style), the Soccer Pitch (Catalog name: Snow and Sports), the Stage (Catalog name: The Costume Trunk), The Dock, The Cove the Ski Mountain and, when Rockhopper is docked on the island, in the Hold (Catalog name: Rockhopper's Rare Items). On special occasions, some clothing items can be collected for free in various areas. These are the items that non-members can receive. These are normally found in party rooms or on Free Item Stand. Both non-members and members can also receive items from the Treasure Book. If you were to buy clothes and/or get them free, they could disappear when you log off and get back on. To get your clothes back, just e-mail Club Penguin and say what item you are missing, they will most likely go into your account and put it back into your inventory. Jobs Add more! In the Penguin Style catalog, there are special Jobs available each month. These Jobs allow you to perform certain actions and also allows penguins to pretend that they are actually performing these occupations. Sometimes, free items are released which can be used for the Jobs. Please note that they are not games and they will not earn you coins. It's just a nice way to help the community! *Water Suit 3000 *Rescue Squad **Snowboard Helmet **Ski Patrol Jacket *Janitor **Mop & Bucket *Hula Dancer **Grass Skirt **(optional) Blue Lei or Hawaiian Lei *Blacksmith **Blacksmith Apron *Coffee Waiter **Coffee Apron *Construction Worker **Hard Hat (non-members can wear the Miners Helmet or the Red Hard Hat) **Orange Vest *Lifeguard **Lifeguard Shirt *Music Director **Conductor's Suit **Bowtie *Referee **Referee Jersey **Whistle (Non-Member and Member) *Pizza Chef **Chef Hat **Pizza Apron *Firefighter **Firefighter Jacket **Firefighter Hat *Painter **Painter Overalls *Rad Scientist **Rad Scientist Costume **Rad Scientist Wig *Shoveler **Snow Shovel *Baker **Baker's Apron **Chef Hat *Gardener **Straw Gardening Hat (non-members and members) **Straw Hat (member) **Overalls (member) *Ice Cream Vendor **Ice Cream Vendor Gallery of Special Dances Image:Hula Dancing.jpg|Hula dancing Image:Floating.png|Red Propeller Cap (same action for the Blue,Purple and Green Propeller Cap) Image:Propeller_cap_jetpack.png|Green Propeller Cap and Jetpack. (Both were given at Festival of Flight) Image:Shaking.png|Maracas Image:Redhammer.png|Red Hard Hat Image:Regularhammer.png|Mining Helmet Image:Hawaian.png|Hawaiian lei Image:Pizzathrow.png|Chef hat/Pizza apron File:Solo Pizza Apron.PNG|Chef Hat Image:Coffee.png|Coffee apron Image:Swimming.png|Water wings/inflatable duck Image:Solo Swimmer.PNG|Inflatable Duck Image:Solo Lasso.PNG|Lasso Image:Me_me_reading_book.png|The Blue Book Image:Lifeguard_whistle.png|Lifeguard whistle Image:Tourguide.png|Tour guide hat Image:Facepaint.png|Facepaint Image:Solo Ice Cream.PNG|Ice cream apron Image:Firefighter.png|Firefighter jacket/hat Image:Paddleball.png|Paddleball toy Image:Referee.png|Referee shirt Image:Shakingbell.png|Bell Image:Sggg.jpg|Super hero suit, cape or mask Image:Camera.png|Camera Image:Say_cheeeese.png|Say Cheese! Image:Rescuesquad.png|Rescue squad helmet/uniform Image:Crookflail.jpg|Pharaoh Costume, Pharaoh Headdress, Crook & Flail/Mummy Costume, Crook & Flail Image:Blacksmithing.png|Blacksmith Apron Image:Laptop_Penguin.png|The Laptop, one of the most expensive items, it costs 1800 coins. Image:Orkesteri.png|Acoustic or electric guitar, drumsticks and violin Image:Tuba.jpg|Tuba Image:Psa.jpg|Pet Shop Staff Apron Image:Mebreak.jpg|Boom Box Image:Painter.jpg|Painter Suit Image:Rad.jpg|Rad Scientist Costume Image:Solo Baker's Apron.PNG|Chef Hat/Cake Apron Image:Ninjac.jpg|Ninja mask/Ninja suit Image:Solo Gong.PNG|Gong Image:Allins.jpg|Sunbrust Accoustic Guitar, Pink Electric Guitar, Trumpet Image:Soccerred.jpg|Soccer Ball/Soccer Jersey (red)/Cleats Image:Soccerblue.jpg|Soccer Ball/Soccer Jersey (blue)/Cleats Image:Accordian.jpg|Accordian Image:Rake.png|Rake Image:Solo Shovel.PNG|Shovel Image:Solo Fishing Rod.PNG|Fishing Rod Image:Ekib_Ghost.jpg|Ghost and Flashlight Image:Clown_Ekib.jpg|Clown Suit, Clown Shoes, Clown Wig Image:Binoclulars.jpg|Binoculars File:Goldsmith.png|Goldsmith Apron Image:Goldsmith_Apron.png|The Goldsmith Apron with the Ninja Mask Image:Solo Dween Tree in game.PNG|Christmas Tree Image:Faia!_faia!!.png|A Fire Ninja turning invisible Image:Faia!_faia!!22.png|A Fire Ninja holding fire. Image:Drill_theres_gold_there!!!.png|Construction Helmet with Construction Vest and a Black puffle. Image:Cowboy_and_lasso.png|Lasso with a cowbot hat Image:Conducting_sometging.png|Conducting Image:Football_yay.png|Green Jersey and Yellow Jersey with a Soccer Ball. Image:Silver_bellssssss.png|Ringing a Silver Bell. File:Solo Gamma Gal.png|Gamma Gal Costume File:Solo Shadow Guy.png|Shadow Guy Costume File:Solo MummyCandF.png|Mummy Costume/Crook & Flail File:Dogstatue.png|The Guardian Dog costume when Waving. File:Solo Trees.png|Green Hard Hat File:Solo Water Suit.png|Water Suit 3000 File:Solo Video Cam.png|Video Camera File:Strawhatwateringcan.png|Straw Gardening Hat File:GIRLLLL.jpg|Lasso with pink cowgirl hat File:Red Electric Guitar.gif|Red Guitar File:DanceMP3000.PNG|MP3000 and Black MP3000 File:Garden Shovel Dance.PNG|Garden Shovel File:Gong Dance.PNG|Gong File:Tamborine Dance.PNG|Tambourine File:Keytar Dance.PNG|Red and Green Keytars File:Light up.PNG|Light-up Shoes File:Redflagaction.PNG|Red Flag File:G7856 flip EPF-tacticalgear.png|Tactical Gear Club Penguin Mop.gif|Mop & Bucket Comm Gear Action.png|Comm Gear water dance.png|A penguin do the water-suit dance. thumbnailCAIIH50I.jpg|A penguin dancing with the MP3000|link=The MP3000 Maraca.jpg|Festival Maracas Swimmer.jpg|Yellow duck Tuba Player.jpg|Tuba Player Trombone penguin.jpg|Trombone Screenshot_1231.png Trivia *Using WPE Pro, you can use one of these while wearing another item (i.e. Black hoodie, tuft wig, sunglasses, shoes, and a guitar). Please note that doing so is against the Club Penguin rules. *Many penguins like to express their rarity by wearing very old items. *The Medieval Party and Music Jam have their own clothing catalogs. Category:Clothing Category:Club Penguin Category:Items Category:Penguin Style